


『all亭』we sit together, in the burn 续

by sumisususu



Category: all亭, 何九华 - Fandom, 刘筱亭 - Fandom, 尚九熙 - Fandom, 张九泰 - Fandom, 秦霄贤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumisususu/pseuds/sumisususu





	『all亭』we sit together, in the burn 续

——————

刘筱亭请了一周的假，来陪张九泰，顺势把尚九熙的案子也搁置了，他知道这个男人会帮他解决的，大家利用追求者的方式都是一样的。

结果，除了张九泰偶尔出个门，他们几乎所有时光都是在床上度过的，有一度连着三天，甚至连打包盒都堆在屋角……

偌大的院子，只得他们二人，可着劲儿的折腾。

张九泰致力于开发他的身体，为了听他叫床无所不用其极，“艹！我觉得你可以把我叫射！”

彼时，他累的连翻白眼的力气都没，心里盘算着能下床了就得赶紧回家歇着，不然下周的差都没法出了……

“宝贝儿，我真是对不起你，这么一个极品放在我跟前这么多年，我居然无视你这性感的嗓子……”

“张九泰……闭嘴吧……不然下礼拜我不陪你回伦敦了啊！”

“啧，明明就是你出差，弄得好像你对我多深情一样！”

“得我错了……你让我睡会吧……真要玩坏了……我觉得下面都合不上了……艹……一动就流东西……”

“没事床单我洗！你睡你的！”

“你他妈的！”

再绝望还得自己爬起来去清理，这个男人身上可没有叫温柔呵护的东西。

相比之下，另外两位都做的不错，尤其是尚九熙，那是一种疼惜，他不傻，他当然能感觉得到，他也从来不觉得自己不配得到呵护，只是，太温柔了让他压力倍增。

何九华也很体贴，不过他通常是借此展开第二轮鏖战……

而张九泰简直就是一个渣男，别说清理了，甚至扩张都没有耐性，经常需要他自己来，可是他们玩的很嗨，大概是年龄相仿，彼此又太过了解对方，因此非常合拍，默契这种东西，是会让快感加倍的。

所以他并没有回家……

相携去机场的那天，是憔悴不堪的，而与尚九熙在头等舱相遇，简直修罗场。

他惯常一副温和模样，与张九泰点头示意，几家公司之间都有业务往来，断不会为点私人感情，毁了生意。

可张九泰就有点幼稚挑衅的意味，九熙坐在他后面那排。

十个小时行程，只有他们三个人的头等舱。

张九泰至少用了一半时间来玩他，包括密集的吻，抚摸，下身搅动不停的手指……

彼时，他身上只有一条肥大的卫裤，因为俩人起晚了，为了不晚点，他们随便抓了几个衣服套上就出门了。

几个小时前刚做过的身体已经随时打开，温暖又柔软，他用手捣住嘴不肯发出一点声音，但是张九泰致力与把事情搞大……

小小航空毯子遮挡住活春宫，最终还是没能藏起低吟……

以至于当夜尚九熙就闯进他酒店房间，上了他。

到了伦敦，他没有去九泰那边住，不顾这厮各种哀求，坚定地去了公司定好的酒店。

这次行程是尚九熙公司方面的提议，因为自己拖着合同迟迟不签，于是他们提出对这个由双方投资在伦敦郊外的项目，再做一次考察，确认没问题，就立刻签约。

资料早就烂熟于心，他却秉承着严谨的原则，一早连文件带行李拖到张九泰家里，准备有空再看一下，可是……

于是，敲门声响起的时候，他正穿着浴袍戴着眼镜，在铺满了资料的沙发上思考。

惯性令他以为这是前来捣乱的张九泰，所以开门瞬间看到喝得薄醉带着怒意的脸，他愣了一下，就被抢占了先机……

被人打横抱起，几步以后就扔在了床上，他手里的笔纸他的眼镜浴袍满天飞。

那个覆身过来的男人，拉开拉链，套出硬物，直接分开他的腿，埋了进来。

“我就知道……这里随时可以进入……虽然不是我做的扩张……但是我乐得享用……”

这几天身体敏感得不像样，可是隔了十几个小时已经算是挺长时间的休息，令他脑子里多了一点理智。

尚九熙要放弃他了。

其实这感觉挺怪的，你享受一个人的追求，却嘲笑甚至唾弃他的执着与深情，待他转身走开，你又开始不甘。

这不好，非常不好，他跟自己说。

当他第一次不想再装尸体或者拼命逃脱桎梏，当他想将手触上对方的身体，却有温热的泪落在他肩头……

他的手停在半空中，想着，这场爱还有没有做下去的必要。

可是体内的那硬物却在此刻又大了一圈，他忍不住呻吟。

快感这玩意儿你是控制不住的，哪怕你撕心裂肺地喊不要。

他又被带入一场血腥的杀戮，非常痛快。

被艹射的瞬间，他抓住身上这人的头发，疯狂与其接吻，或者说撕咬，血腥儿味与那人咸咸的泪混合一处，又爽又疼……

他并不知道自己对这个男人还会有怜惜，在晨光里那带着伤的唇，委屈的嘴角，好看的长睫毛，他心底溢满柔情，他唾弃自己这烂俗的反应，人家要走，却想起不舍？

尚九熙恨自己身上有其他男人的味道或者痕迹，如同自己是他下的猫崽，沾了其他气息，就要弄死。

昨夜他的态度太过明显，过去在乎的，忽然无所谓了……

两个小时后，他们将出发去郊外，今天一天都会很忙碌，甚至可能忙到没有时间吃饭和休息。

可是他还是靠过去，开始舔舐那人最敏感的右侧乳尖……

是自己了解的身体，他们做过很多次，在被提出不平等条约以前，他们都是默契的床伴，往下那人会有什么反应，他一早就能预见……

然而，他的下巴被捏住了，那双被他勾起了浓重情欲的眼睛，与他对视着，“结束了，没有下一次了！”

很决绝，哪怕身下勃发的硬物正抵在自己的大腿上……

尴尬？不甘？舍不得？可能都有，又都不是。

关门声响起的时候，他望一眼手机，想着也好，可以多睡一个小时了。

——————————

考察顺利，签约也是。三天后，尚九熙先行离开伦敦，在那个早上之后，甚至连一个笑容都欠奉。

签约仪式上，那次握手也是冰冷而短暂的。

是夜，刘筱亭又跑去酒吧，主要是找个熙熙攘攘的地方，感受人群的温暖。

今天的酒不好喝，怎么喝都不是味儿。

白天，他曾抽空去找张九泰，结果撞见那厮与一个金发碧眼的漂亮男人在电梯里拉扯，幸亏他躲得快，不然就真得笑场。

大家都有自己的生活，何九华此刻在国内，并不会与他来偶遇，他叹口气，掏出手机准备联系助理把回京行程提前，越快越好。

可是电话已经在口袋震动。

“妈，嗯，这两天就走，你俩又去哪儿玩了，嗯，真不错，好好玩，九泰他有男朋友了啊，挺帅的，嗯，呵呵，我……我努力吧，嗯，拜拜！”

他可爱的父母亲又去云游了，于是他想今天还是回家吧，睡在他小小的单人床上，或许可以得到一夜好眠。

但是他没想到，最后会是两个人一起挤着睡。

出了酒吧，他刚燃起一支烟，还未抬头，就有一把好听的声音在耳边响起，“真巧……”

他愣了愣，心底模糊地浮起一点悸动，他抬起头，故意把这口烟，吐到来人的脸上，接着低笑道，“实在是巧！”

这好看的孩子也不恼，只拂开烟雾，靠近他，“一个人？”

“是，你呢？”

“为了你，随时可以一个人。”

这才多久没见，功力见长啊！

“你不是骨折在修养？怎么出国来玩。”

“我就是伦敦休养啊，我父母住这边，是胳膊，已经没什么事了，我本来就是在这边上学的，上次回国是跟同学一块去玩的。”

“这样，准备去哪儿？”

“听你的。”

“好。”

————————

坚持要在上面的小朋友，难住了他。

倒也不是不可以，今天这孩子头发梳的像个大人，露出之前被刘海遮挡的眼睛，精光四射的，极其强势。

可是脐橙会很辛苦啊，他瘪嘴。

“我胳膊没事，你放心，会让你舒服的……”

说实在的，是不是舒服不好说，反正他觉得这孩子把俩月攒的都给他了。他俩一共带了四个套，因为从来没把人带回家里，并无备用，别墅又在郊外，所以第五次是内射……

艹！他当时想，我他妈的第一次觉得这玩意有点烫，欲望已经让意识涣散，只有穴道深处的惊涛骇浪，提醒他，正在体会最爽的人生。

被带去清理身体的时候，他模糊意识到，自己可能是个很好的楷模，上一次他也是这么对待这个孩子的。大概做过受的攻才懂得什么是真正的温柔，挺好，以后秦霄贤小朋友也会善待其他人。

“我想我不会再联系你，但是如果再遇到你，我只想死你身上……”

“你就那么喜欢我吗？”

“我还没说完，或者弄死你。”

他低笑一声，亲亲小孩的嘴角，也不回应就开始找手机，昨天接到母亲电话就把机票改签的事给忘了。

“你什么时候走？”

“想尽快走，本来是三天以后。”

“国内有急事吗？”

他侧头想了想，本来时间是留给签约有变，以及张九泰。

他诚实地摇了摇头。

“可以不改签吗？”

他笑了，说好。

————————

再炽热的感情也有变淡的一天，我们不如在最喜欢对方的时候分开。

三天后，机场。

你红红的眼眶，你颤抖的指尖，我统统感激，但是离开这里，我又将全部忘记，希望你也跟我一样。

长情是最无用的东西，它占用脑容量，塞满心脏，令你窒息痛苦，何必呢……

我的少年，再见，亦或再也不见。

————————

“你是不是最近回来的有点勤？你这是在躲谁呀？”

“我他妈的又没做亏心事，有什么可躲的？！”

“就是那个特别好看的小伙子，特别高，那金头发是原装的吗？”

“……你跟踪我？！”

“没有，我跑去找你，撞见了而已。”

“那是我助理，那模样的小伙子，伦敦总部有300多个！”

刘筱亭夸张吹了一个口哨，“注意身体！”

“你拉倒吧，我对老外没兴趣。”

“那黑发黑眼睛的帅小伙，你们那也得有50个吧！”

“嗯，日韩印度您随意。”

“你怎么这么冷淡啊🥺”

“装什么可怜啊，每次你都在打岔，你以为我听不出来吗？”

张九泰停下收拾行李，“出来！”

当年他们躺过的藤椅，早就不在，这厮整了个舒服的软榻，俩人还是有点挤，因为我们长大了。

他有点尴尬地被这个白团子搂在怀里，“哎，有点热，今天38度。”

“你过去不是老说我身上特别凉快特别舒服吗？”

“那时你没这么胖啊！”

“😠”

“得得得，我错了，你撒开，我不走！你硌着我了，你兜里什么啊！”

手机钱包烟零七八碎的东西都被掏出来扔在一边的小圆几上，“诶，这打火机给我吧，我喜欢！”

他嬉皮笑脸地伸长了胳膊去拿。

这是过去常上演的戏码，他喜欢的，张九泰都任他拿走。但是张九泰看上他的东西，哪怕是本杂志，他都不撒嘴，后来气的这孙子从投发展到明抢，被他抓住，俩人打作一团，最后发展成一场性事是常事。

“不给！”

“哟，情儿送的啊！你让我看看，我不拿！”

“看也不行！”

这种恶劣的态度还是头一遭，他有点懵，慢慢坐起身，“你怎么了？”

张九泰也坐直了点烟，不说话。

“你刚回来，也挺累的，我明天再过来，我后天出差，有点事得提前处理好，不然明天没工夫陪你玩！”

他故意把话说得轻松，可是张九泰看过来的眼神很冰冷，“不必，忙你的就好，我最近都在国内。”

他俩从出生到现在，25年，这样的神情第一次见，他决定装傻离开。

“行，那再电话吧，好好休息。”

——————————

当夜，在常去的酒吧，又偶遇了九华，不过显然他已经佳人在怀，是个挺可爱的眼睛笑起来弯弯的男生，本来想举下酒杯示意一下就走，结果却被招呼着坐下，“真巧！”

“是，最近好吗？”

“还行，你呢！”

“明天继续飞。”

他们碰下手里的酒杯，“注意身体啊！”

刘筱亭笑的邪气，结果对面这个家伙更不怀好意，他放开怀里的小孩，凑到近前，在耳畔低语，“我随时可以让他走……”

敏感的耳朵把悸动直送到下身，他笑了，轻轻咬咬下唇，不想让小腹的火焰烧的太炽。虽然身体已经说好，但是也不知道为什么今天张九泰的那个样子，让他觉得即便今天与何九华上床了，也不会很愉快。

他甚至搞不清楚这两者之间的联系，“不想挨打……”

他回得轻佻，何九华瞬间就懂了，这孩子今天不想玩，不然管他身边带着谁，小孩都敢过来按着他往死里亲。

“走了，你们好好玩。”

果然，人这就要走，却忍不住追着出了酒吧后门。

“怎么了，没出什么事吧？”

“没有啊，要不要来一根？”

“不了。”

“叔……”

俩人有次聊天，发现两家祖辈算起来有点渊源，按辈分刘筱亭应该跟他叫叔，令床底间的情趣瞬间跟着翻倍，但是穿的这么整齐的情形下，还是头一遭。

他看着小孩拿着烟，也不点，却忽然又坏笑起来的脸，想着这是要搞事情啊，果然，凑过来的小嘴巴直接在他喉结上来了一口，这忽然转性了是什么情况，可是此刻又顾不上多想，顽皮的小舌头又舔上了锁骨……

“宝贝儿，打住打住，你是想我在这儿直接上了你吗？”

这孩子非常擅长搞这一套。

他知道一会去开房的路上，又会躲得远远的不给碰，但是只要进的门去，又立刻变身小淫兽，任谁都扛不住……

果然，今夜比以往都更过分热情了一些。

他不关心这孩子的内心活动，但是穴道里炽热与悸动由他负责……

又一次被滚烫肠液浇灌柱头，他爽到头皮发麻，发出难耐的低喊，永远在床上掌控全局从不失去理智的人想，要完……

奶猫的哭泣声是致命的……

本来是带去清洗，却又做了第三次，直至小孩浑身痉挛着失禁，何九华看着那看起来不会超过16岁的沉浸在yu 海里的小幼兽想，艹！我他妈的得把人留住！

“叔，你没事吧，你说什么呢？”

早晨醒来就翻脸不认人的家伙，令他有点难堪，可是他还是想再努一把，将柔韧的小腰禁锢在手臂里，“试一个月好不好，不喜欢你随时可以走……”

和之前的情形一模一样，断然拒绝，会招致更大灾难，于是，只乖乖笑着，“明天我要出差两周左右，回来找你。”

“又去伦敦？”

“尚九熙今天过去的。”

“嗯，知道。”

“你还喜欢他吗？”

刘筱亭想，这个问题不是应该问那个人吗？

————————

在飞机上假寐，这次随行人员多，项目正式开工，仪式过场都必须是全套的，他觉得疲惫而麻木，想着，或许应该找个人包养自己，又想着那样的生活还不如死了……

又得和冰冷的大叔见面，不，他也曾经是温暖的。

而张九泰这几天连一个电话都欠奉，难道20年友情就此搁置……

至于何九华，不过是被一场极致的性爱冲昏了头，男友？太好笑了吧，呵呵……

刘筱亭想，他人生中的修罗场好像是多了一点……

“你怎么会来？”

本来这部深夜下行的电梯里，只有他和冰冷大叔不置一词就够难受的了，可是门开了，又出现这惊喜的笑脸是什么情况？

“我一个朋友过生日，刚折腾完，准备回家！”

“够热闹的，衣服头发全毁……”

“哈哈达到了预期的效果。”

小孩长睫毛上还沾着奶油呢，可是一点不损他的美。

“你又来出差？”

“嗯。”

“方便留个电话吗？”

“不方便！”

刘筱亭运气，再也不会住37层高的酒店，而且电梯还这么慢……

“哟，这是你男朋友？”

尚九熙不出声，小朋友仿佛没发现电梯里还有一个人。

“不是，不认识。”

刘筱亭面不改色，可尚九熙同时回答却是，“是男朋友。”

“你他么的！”

“你俩吵架了？”

秦霄贤状似无辜，一侧挑起的眉，和嘴角顿失的笑意，却昭然若揭他的不快。

“不用理他！你去哪儿，我们一起。”

刘筱亭看一眼电梯显示楼层，就准备上前走到秦霄贤身边。

“刘副总，我们不是要去谈业务的吗？”

“尚总，下班了，他妈的半夜了！”

这一刻，刘筱亭才发现自己是记仇的，那个被拒绝的早晨，原来他根本没忘，他鄙视自己的幼稚，却又在此时此刻任由自己自暴自弃。

秦霄贤自觉挤不进这充满张力的杀气里，电梯门开了，他点点头就离开了……

想下楼买烟，顺便吹吹风的人，忽然兴趣全无，他依旧站在电梯里，想等那家伙，就回房间去。

可是尚九熙也不动。

妈的，他索性大步迈出去，直到买到烟，在街角燃起一支，才算让心里的郁结疏散了一点……

有警车鸣笛开过，遮挡了身后的脚步声，于是烟被夺走，人被拽进一边的巷子里，霸道的吻不留情的落下来的时候，他却避无可避的硬了……

为了便于去项目现场，他们的酒店也在郊外，算是荒僻，因此这一场盛夏深夜街头的性爱很是畅快，只是从头到尾被堵住了嘴，叫的不爽……

“你他妈的也射太多了吧……”

“都给你攒着呢……”

艹！

回到房间，他们又做了一次，因为第二天需要很早去到现场。

看到尚九熙努力压制欲望的样子，他觉得很痛快，于是被清理干净丢在大床上的时候，他笑的开怀……

“你小子……”

咬牙切齿的声音。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈，没事的，我可以的……”

他扯松浴袍，分开腿，娇笑着说，“大爷来啊……”

于是被吃的很顺利，而且做完就离开了，没有温存与情话，他想，这不是应该庆幸吗……

——————————

人仰马翻的十天过去了，这期间别说做爱了睡觉都得抽空来，总算是结束了，他趴在大床上手指尖都不想动。

尚九熙几乎是事情一结束，就够奔机场，只言片语都未留下，他怅惘地想，伤心落泪和离开，都是成年人的自由。

他的助理和同事们会在转天先行离开，而为了多陪旅行归来的父母，他会多留几日。

当夜，又睡进那张小床里的时候，眼前浮现出带着汗水魅惑的脸，甚至那个夜里的高温和与体液的味道都开始实体化……

他正在想除了名字，一无所知的时候，床头的座机响了，他直觉来者不善，又觉得装死实在幼稚。

“什么时候回来？”

“过几天。”

“你是成心吗？我回来了你又跑了，还不乐意回来？！”

“大哥，我不是来玩的，要不你包养我，劳资立刻飞回去！”

“刘筱亭，我手机都是默认通话录音的。”

“别玩了，我累死了……”

“我也很累，以后张氏业务重点会转到国内，你愿意过来帮我吗？”

“认真的？”

“嗯，不开工资那种，不给饭吃，不给觉睡。”

“呵呵，不好笑。”

“我想你了……”

这个孩子气的抱怨，是完全陌生的张九泰……

他面对自己的时候总是双眼明亮，带着笑意。

公事上不苟言笑，对全世界冷漠。

他从不示弱，永恒强势。

“回头我做个等身抱枕给你……”

到头来，还得让疲惫不堪的自己去安慰他，真是幼稚……

“我想抱着真正的你……”

“哎，仔仔，我们要不要请个道士？”

“什么？！”

“我觉得可能有脏东西——”

“刘筱亭！你想死吗？”

“想……你再不让我睡觉我就真的要死了……”

“亏我还特意配合你的时间，打的电话。”

“嗯，你和我妈联系的够密切的……”

“到时我会接你。”

“不用了，公司有车，我下了飞机有个会要参加。”

“开完会过来找我吧……”

“如果加完班天还没亮的话……”

“那我去公司接你？”

这充满期待的声音是怎么情况，后来电话怎么挂断的他也不知道，打着打着就睡了，对面似乎说了很多类似情话的句子，成了最好的amsr……

后面两天他被这样的电话轰炸，这世界上为毛会有人发明了情话这个玩意儿……真他么的浪费人生啊……

“妈，你能不能别老跟仔仔胡说八道了！”

“这孩子，你不在的时候，人家至少一个礼拜来看我们一次，你有什么资格说我？再说我就准备认他当干儿子呢！”

“这个好，那我俩在一起就是乱伦。”

“你快拉倒吧你，你什么意思？”

“没事，他可能疯了，为了得到咱家的鹩哥……”

“又瞎说什么呢，你这是一点都不喜欢他吗？”

“不是那种喜欢，我对任何人都产生不了你和我爸之间的感情。”

“你以为我们之间是什么？爱情？我不觉得这世界真的存在这种感情，可能是激情，热情被误会了，最重要的还是要合拍。”

“我不需要知道，我现在挺好的。”

他看着母亲耸耸肩，满脸都是随便你咯。

忽然严重怀疑张九泰在说谎……

————————

回国当天果然一口气加班到深夜，他从写字楼出来，想随手叫个车回家，却有熟悉的身影走过来。

他叫苦不迭，却已经跑不掉。

“你这什么表情？！我不动你，送你回家睡觉！”

“回哪儿？”

“都行，我哪儿还是你哪儿？”

“明天我要在家写报告。”

“那去你那儿！你别这么看着我行不行啊，你不会楼都不想让我上吧？”

“👿”

“真够狠的……”

终于俩人还是挤一块睡得，只要肯让他睡觉，什么条件都可以答应，过去知道张九泰碎嘴子，不知道这么恐怖，后面具体答应了什么他完全忘了……

所以早上被人从背后抱着干醒的时候，他也不知道该不该生气……

他想问几点了，结果正好后方一个深深的顶入，直接变成了一声呻吟……

“你醒了？”

“轻点，我腰……”

“哟，你什么情况，伦敦玩疯了？这是我第一次听你抱怨服软，忽然这么惜命！”

“嗯，怎么着吧，不可以吗？”

他有点厌倦，也可能是仍然疲惫，他希望这个人放过他……果然，那硬物退出去，张九泰覆身过来，与他对视，“以后不玩了行吗？”

“什么？”

“只跟我一起。”

“我今天要把报告赶出来，有空再说行吗？”

张九泰一脸不虞，但还是什么都没说，下床去洗澡了。

刘筱亭躺在床上，看他出来以后往身上套衣服，然后走过来吻了一下他额头，沉默离去。

细节这玩意是非常可怕的，他们从来没有在性事以外亲吻过，更不要说是这种不含欲望的温情的吻。

他写完报告已经是下午，他给自己简单煮了一碗面，洗碗的时候，渐渐理清了思路。

随后，他打了几个电话，找圈内的朋友随便扯了几句，最后，他决定离开。

申请加入伦敦分公司，也是再正常不过的一件事，毕竟新项目至少需要两年时间来回奔波，调令三天后就下来了。

收拾行李的时候，门铃响起来。

他揉揉太阳穴，准备迎接杀戮。

很疼，被强行入侵的身体。

以及，掉在皮肤上滚烫的泪。

他茫然看着天花板，爱情是个什么鬼，好像传染病一样，他身边的人都被入侵了……

他推迟了两周去伦敦报到，差点因为高烧不退而住院，张九泰沉默地照顾他。

令他觉得可悲的是，过去他一直觉得张九泰是个直男，从来不温柔也不呵护。

但是此刻他才知道，只不过那时候这个人不爱自己罢了……

离开那天，人未到，只有一条留言——对不起，可是，我是认真的。

——————————

在伦敦的一年时光里，他再次邂逅了秦霄贤，终于互留了联系方式的俩人，成了固定炮友，有时他觉得这孩子欲言又止，但是终究没有说出口，心里暗叹，是因为足够理智还是因为爱的不够，真正的答案他永远都不会知道。

张九泰几乎每个月都会来，他们又开始像之前的关系那样，但是有几次半夜醒来，身边是空的，阳台上会有一个落寞抽烟的背影。可惜我帮不了你，对不起。

尚九熙也将大量的时间与精力放在了伦敦，他们有过几场性事，这人依旧温柔，却也不再留宿，有次他悄悄目送那颀长的背影离开。

看到等候电梯的人，却错过了一趟又一趟。

可能那晚是月圆之夜吧，令他的血液沸腾的不正常……

他忽然跑过去，拥抱了那微微颤抖的背影，他想说点什么，却词穷。

终于还是仰起头，吻了过去。

这苦涩的味道他曾经体会过，还是一样。

这人还没有从爱情这种病毒中脱身，多么可怜……

终于电梯门又开了，他被放开，人，走了……

只有何九华依旧快乐，那个话题再也没有被提起过，他们之间的关系比任何一对情侣都纯粹而稳固，真好。

#不相爱的人，才能理性，才能和平。

真正的爱情，只是一场杀戮，杀死最初的美好，杀死你留存爱的记忆的神经，最后你或者痛苦，或者冷漠，反正不是快乐。#


End file.
